


Justice

by Kurisuta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BAMF Kikyou (Inuyasha), F/M, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Kikyou in Higurashi Kagome’s Body (Inuyasha), Yagami Light Lives, Yagami Light Wins, Yagami Light is Kira, inuyasha crossover, kira is justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kikyo was reborn in Kagome's body with all her memories intact. In the middle of the war between L and Kira. Recognizing justice, she throws in her lot with Kira.
Relationships: Kikyou (InuYasha)/Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	Justice

Kikyo hated being reborn into this world. This modern, loud, mundane world.

Then she started seeing them. The Shinigami.

Being a priestess, she began to follow them, and they led her to that progeny of Justice, Kira.

But how to approach him. She was confident he could not kill her. No one knew her name as Kikyo.

Here she was Kagome Higurashi. But yet, she had retained herself, her soul. Cursed to live bitter and betrayed, her soul not moving from this spot.

But Kira...presented the possibility of justice. Of a world in which she could be a normal woman.

So here she was at his door. She’d used her power here to make them partners on a project.

Light Yagami opened the door, shinigami laughing behind him. “Higurashi-san. Come on in.”

“Thank you for the warm welcome.” Kikyo smiled, following him up to his room, then lowering her voice. “Kira.”

He stiffened. “I knew someone was following me. So there are real priestesses in this day and age.”

“A real priestess who wants to help you.”

Light raised an eyebrow, intrigued.


End file.
